The Revival
by Kiara-Robin
Summary: Instead of showing Astrid the true nature of dragons. Instead he leaves. But what of who he left behind. They continue to fight the dragons. But what happens when the Vikings left behind shoot down a rider on a night fury. Rated T because of reasons. Yeah. No Hiccup X Astrid, or HiTooth. Updates are NEVER CONSTANT! (just so ya know)
1. Chapter 1

**The Revival**

**Author Note: **Hi. Another fanfic. It is HTTYD so yep. But it will only be HTTYD and my own characters. **Bold **will be Norse (English, people, Vikings, yea…) and _**Italic Bold**_ will be Dragonese (dragon language in case you didn't guess)

**Chapter 1**

No POV

Hiccup arrived at the cove. '**Leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever.**' Distracted he didn't notice Astrid sitting on the rock he was laying his stuff out in front of him. '**Aggh! What the…** **What are you doing here?**' Astrid hops off the rock and approaches Hiccup, spinning her axe threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching for Toothless, half hoping he'll come save him and half hoping he stays out of sight. '**I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?**' Astrid grabs the front of his tunic '**Uh...training**?' Hiccup tries to continue backing up but is prevented by the grip on his tunic, his eyes darting from Astrid's face to around the cove. She pushes Hiccup to the ground and drops her axe on him. Hiccup yelped and then a growl could be heard from near the pool. They look over and see the Night Fury. Astrid pushes Hiccup, who had just stood up, back to the ground, rolls over him and grabs her axe and stands ready to take Toothless on. Hiccup then intervenes, grabbing her axe and throwing it away. He then holds his hands up and moves them in a calming gesture. '**No. It's okay! It's okay...**' Toothless pulls up short and lands hard. '**She's a friend.**' Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid freezes staring, her eyes flickering between the dragon and the boy. Toothless looks from her to Hiccup and back to her also confused. '**You just scared him.**' '**I scared him!? Who is him?**' '**Astrid, Toothless, Toothless, Astrid.**' Hiccup says, giving a glare at Toothless almost daring him to attack her. Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with pure disgust. She turns and runs in the direction of the village. '**We're dead.**' Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away. '**Toothless, bud. We gotta go.**' He says quickly attaching the bags and baskets to Toothless' saddle. They take off, and look down at the village and see Astrid arrive at the great hall. She turns and sees Hiccup and Toothless in the air. Astrid goes into the hall to find Stoick and Gobber discussing Hiccup. When she sees them she pauses to think about what she is going to say. She decided that, as Hiccup had already left with the beast and would probably never return, she will say that the Night Fury had taken him and would not mention that he had left by will. When she told them this Stoick froze and then ran out, followed closely by Gobber. But the pair was gone and all you could see was the shadow of a dragon on the horizon before the village was plunged into darkness as the last rays of light disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Revival**

**Author Note:** Hi. So I again don't own any of these characters except for the ones I create. Please review it would be very helpful, so any advice or tips, etc. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

_4 years later_

Astrid POV

It's been four years since we last saw a Night Fury. It's been four years since we saw Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I sigh and then jump to the side as a blast of fire was fired at me. At the moment I was helping Gobber train the new recruits. We were in the arena with the Gronckle. '**Watch it. Okay how many shots does a Grockle have?**' I yell at them. Gustav reply's with 6 whilst I grin at Gobber who looks slightly put out at the fact that I beat him to the line. '**Right one for each of you. Now what do you need**' I got a variety of answers until I got the one I wanted, a shield. '**If there's a sword or a shield, take the shield.**' I shout out.

_Time Skip_

'**Come on!**' I yell getting the attention of a Monstrous Nightmare. I threw my axe at it and grabbed two bola's. I threw them managing to trap its wings and legs, at which point Ruff and Tuff came in and managed to kill the dragon. I flashed them a grim grin before running off to help Fishlegs fight off a Hideous Zippleback. I see Stoick fighting a Deadly Nadder nearby his house. We've had more recent dragon raids since the last Night Fury was seen. This was one of these raids. Normally we get one or two a week but this is the fourth. There are also more dragons and they seem a lot more desperate for food. Each time they become even more risky to gather the smallest amount of food. Eventually we are able to run the dragons we haven't killed out by day break with no casualties and with most of our animals and food left on Berk. I sigh and make my way over to Gobber who was at the forge. '**Hello Astrid. Axe needs sharpening?**' He greeted me. '**Please Gobber. I'm gonna check on Stoick. Be back in an hour probably.**' He waved me off, so I made my way to the great hall. I find Stoick there directing people around, for things like the repairs on the village to organising who takes the food and animals back to where they belong. I walk over to him when I see the last of them leave. '**Hey chief.**' I greeted him. '**Hello Astrid. Good to see that a dragon hasn't carried you off.**' Was his sullen reply. '**You bet chief. So how are you doing?**' I ask him and he reply's with the same response he always gives, '**Astrid I'm fine. It's been four years. He is with Valka now.**' I give him a sad smile which he returns. I then take him to the cook and makes sure he gets a proper meal. When Hiccup was first taken from him he wouldn't eat for days until I literally forced him into the big hall and wouldn't let him do anything until he ate something, which I did for a week until he eventually gave up and stopped arguing with me. After he had eaten I put my own plate away and he escorted me back to my charred home before he went to his.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Revival**

**Author Note: **Hi readers. Another chapter yay. As I said before, I do not own any HTTYD characters only the ones I have created. Review and enjoy! :)

**Chapter 3**

Stoick the Vast POV

I woke up after a restless night sleep. I remembered the raid last night. Luckily we didn't lose anyone to the dragons or anything else. I also took down a couple of dragons, a Monstrous Nightmare and 2 Deadly Nadder's. I saw Astrid and the teens also taking down some dragons whilst protecting the younger recruits. It's been four years since the disaster that was my son was taken from my by the beast that was the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Ever since I've slowly been falling apart. It's been hard on Gobber as well, since he lost his apprentice and his assistance. His work load is greater without Hiccup; it seems the walking disaster was actually very helpful around the forge. I remember when Astrid told me about Hiccup and the Night Fury.

_Flashback_

'**Chief. CHIEF!**' I turn as the door slams open. I see a very frantic looking Astrid standing at the door. '**What's the matter Astrid?**' '**Hiccup…**' she deeply breathes hesitating, '**He was… he was… A Night Fury… He got taken by… by… a… a… NIGHT FURY!**' I froze and stared at her. Then I ran out in time to see the shadow of what was defiantly a Night Fury. '**HICCUP!**' I scream falling to my knees. I feel Gobber placing his remaining hand on my shoulder.

_End Flashback_

_Knock. Knock._ I sign as I get up to answer the door. When I open it I see Astrid. '_Good morning Chief._' She says with a grim smile. '_Mornin' Astrid. I assume you've assessed all the damage._' You say with a matching grim smile. '_Yes Chief. We have lost 3 sheep and 4 barrels worth of fish. Oh and 2 houses have been burnt down and 4 support major damage._' '_Right. Okay send a group of Vikings along with Spitelout to discuss new building plans and to relocate the homeless Vikings to somewhere to stay, and another group to fix the damage on the houses._' Astrid nodded before running of to carry out his orders.


End file.
